Destined To Be
by chantecaille
Summary: The gumi have collected all of the shards, minus the ones that Naraku possessed. When their paths come across this all too powerful youkai, how would the destiny of all change?
1. Chapter 1

+ Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha & co. Please respect her work! (that means all bow for the wonderful Rumiko (: )  
  
+ Summary: The gumi have collected all of the shards, minus the ones that Naraku possessed. When their paths come across this all too powerful youkai, how would the destiny of all change?  
  
- - Destined To Be - - Chapter 1  
  
"This is the best!" Kagome sighed happily as she lay down on the lush green fields in the clearings of the forest. The sunlight shone through the leafy trees, making it warm and cozy.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what did you bring us from your time??" the kawaii kitsune asked happily. He knew that whenever she went back, she always brought back goodies for everyone!  
  
"I have chocolate for you Shippou-chan! It's in my bag."  
  
Shippou was digging through Kagome's huge bookbag to look for the sweet chocolate bars he loved. He cried gleefully when he found it, and starting munching on it right away.  
  
"Here Sango-chan, it's medical first aid if you're injured, and I'm not there."  
  
"Arigatou~ Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Miroku-sama! I got you some herbal drinks..." Kagome rummaged through her bag and found five greenish cans of herbal teas.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was sitting on a tree, and snorted as the girl tried to climb up.  
  
"What do you want??"  
  
"I thought maybe you wanted potato chips?" Kagome dangled the potato chips in the air, not able to climb up.  
  
Inuyasha's ears instantly perked up, and swiftly caught the sailing chip bag that Kagome threw upwards.  
  
Kagome spread out a picnic cloth and took out five bowls of instant ramen.  
  
"Who wants beef? Chicken? Shrimp?" she passed out the different flavors and disposable wooden chopsticks, and started boiling some water.  
  
"RAMEN!" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"That got him down ne, Kagome-chan?" Kagome, Sango and Miroku laughed as Inuyasha drooled hungrily over the still cooking water and ramen.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I don't want any ramen, I'm full from eating all this chocolate!" Shippou burped out. All around his mouth was chocolate stains!  
  
Kagome poured the boiling water into the containers of ramen and set a rock on each to hold it in place.  
  
Shippou ran off chasing some butterflies, towards the direction of the village.  
  
"I'll meet you later at the village Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Alright Shippou-chan!" Kagome called out.  
  
"Keh. I'll eat his bowl of ramen." He reached over and grabbed two bowls of ramen.  
  
"Inuyasha, osuwari." Kagome said indignantly.  
  
The rosary around his neck glowed, and WHAM there was an Inuyasha sized crater where he was sitting.  
  
"BITCH! What did you do that for?" he growled into the dirt.  
  
"That ramen wasn't for Shippou-chan! Neither is it yours!"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome questioningly.  
  
"Kagome-sama, which other person are you giving that bowl to?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome-chan. There isn't anyone else..."  
  
Kagome blushed pink, and their answer was speeding closer and closer to them.  
  
"You'll see." She said with a small smile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
This fic has the shortest chapters ne? I will update soon! Yes read the summary (: it will get to the good part! 


	2. Chapter 2

+ Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha & co. Please respect her work! But this is MY fanfiction. I can do whatever I want to it!  
  
+ Summary: The gumi have collected all of the shards, minus the ones that Naraku possessed. When their paths come across this all too powerful youkai, how would the destiny of all change?  
  
- - Destined To Be - - Chapter 2  
  
"You'll see." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Keh. Why did you invite another? It's not if you know anyone else here besides us."  
  
Just then, a whirlwind stormed up to the gumi and trodded over Inuyasha.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE WOLF?" Inuyasha roared. He didn't like to kiss the dirt too much.  
  
"Inu-koro, you belong on the ground. Sit puppy!" Kouga smirked.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and tried to grab his leg, but Kouga sped up beside Kagome.  
  
"My dear, why are you wasting your time traveling with Inu-koro?"  
  
"WHAT??? STUPID WOLF! I'LL TEAR THOSE SHIKON SHARDS OFF YOUR LEGS!!!!" Fire was actually peeling off of Inuyasha, for he was very pissed.  
  
He transformed the Tetsusaiga and prepared to attack Kouga.  
  
"Osuwari." The rosary glowed, and he was kissing the dirt once more.  
  
Before he could string the line of curses and insults, Kagome cut him in.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kouga's here to tell us the direction to Naraku's fortress! So be nice."  
  
Meanwhile Miroku and Sango watched it from a distance.  
  
"How could Inuyasha be nice?"  
  
"I agree with you Sango."  
  
"Houshi-sama, Inuyasha is definitely jealous of Kouga-kun!"  
  
"Yes. Kagome-sama is the main attraction there."  
  
Just then, Miroku's hand went downwards and rubbed her bottom.  
  
*Twitch*  
  
"ECCHI!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Sango skirted as far away as she could get the perverted houshi while shooting him death glares.  
  
Miroku was left dazed and swirly eyed with a flaming red hand mark on his cheek.  
  
The wolf prince and hanyou stopped momentarily to see the source of the hard SLAP that echoed through the forest.  
  
"Keh. Miroku felt up Sango again."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inuyasha sat on top of the tree branch and watched what happened down there.  
  
'Why did Kagome invite the wimpy wolf here???'  
  
His eyes widened as Kouga moved closer and closer to Kagome.  
  
Deciding it was time to cut in, Inuyasha jumped down right between Kagome and Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh. The wolf is getting too close to you. I think he's trying to steal your Shikon shards."  
  
"WHAT? I won't steal from my own woman!"  
  
"HAH. She won't choose a baka wolf like you!"  
  
"And she'll choose an inu-koro like you?? I didn't think so!"  
  
"Guys! Stop, onegai!"  
  
Shippou came bounding back and leapt into Kagome's arms.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN! Kaede-sama said that she felt an uneasy presence, and the animals are disturbed. Something huge and evil is coming our waay!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Done with chapter 2. Please don't criticize my work! This is my fanfiction, I control the aspects! R&R please (: 


End file.
